


Cause Who Said Sailing Is Fine? Lost Light Festival Drabbles

by PatrickSwayzeChristmas



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Lost Light Festival, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickSwayzeChristmas/pseuds/PatrickSwayzeChristmas
Summary: To celebrate Lost Light Festival for this October, I'll be attempting to write 100-250 word character drabbles based on the list of characters. Characters and relationships tags updating.





	1. Ultra Magnus - Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to participate in Lost Light Festival somehow, so I decided to do 100-250 word drabbles based on the characters using verbs as prompts. I've never been a concise writer, nor can I afford to get stressed out by writing long fic, so I'm going to try some drabble writing that hopefully creates something that captures the spirit of the series and characters. It'll be messy, and I'll likely end up falling off from time to time but who knows were we'll end up! Hope you enjoy!

Carry - Ultra Magnus

 

For a long time, putting on the Magnus Armor was the greatest load the loadbearer carried, literally and figuratively.

He started to carry it when he was asked to be a hero, an advocate of justice, a symbol of strength among the Autobots.

He started to carry it when he wished to shed the weight of his past.

He carried it from battle to battle, dispensing justice and upholding the Tyrest Accord.

He carried it from planet to planet, participating in a war that lasted for far too many years.

He carried it to Earth, where he found a true friend and lost her, like others he had lost before.

He still carried it once there was peace on Cybertron, and carried it onto a ship that took him on an illogical journey lead by a hotshot leader and followed by a crew of miscreants, potential threats, and former enemies he would eventually be willing to die for them and to die with them.

He found he did not need to carry it all the time, and yet he still carried it with him.

He carried it when he could not carry the weight of those loved and lost.

He carried it when others held onto something they could not bear on their own.

He continued to carry it with him because he was a hero, an advocate of justice, a symbol of strength for those who needed a symbol.

He continued to carry the Magnus Armor because he no longer was alone in carrying the weight of his past.


	2. Rodimus - Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, why did you think I would make a good Decepticon?" Rodimus asked.
> 
> Rodimus mind wanders into the past he has not thought of in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the "strategy" session around the time of Thunderclash's memorial.

Strategizing...Rodimus wasn’t bad at it.  He just happened to strategize very fast and in the moment; he didn’t need a folio with charts and resolutions and whatever went into the various documents Ultra Magnus prepared for him daily.

 

In fact, he had already finished strategizing and was waiting for his “co-captain” (emphasis on the air quote), to be finished.

 

He had no more desk space to draw on, and let his mind start to wander over super important issues.  He resolved them mentally in record time and oh Primus, was Megatron really still working? How long was he going to act like he was the better, worthier co-captain?

 

He had to throw a wrench into this somehow and wandered through his memories until he found the right distracting question.

 

"So, why did you think I would make a good Decepticon?" Rodimus asked.

 

Megatron didn’t look up, not at first. Instead, face went into hand. “I thought we were spending this time working on strategies.”

 

“Well, yeah.  But to strategize I think we need to synergize or whatever, and I think that starts with the question. Yeah, that’s it.”  Rodimus responded, a smirk forming on his face.

 

Megatron sighed, looked up at him with an expression Rodimus knew as the “annoyed” look.  “I am sure you are incredibly capable of remembering the reason I gave you all those years ago, after Nyon.”

 

“But that was when you were trying to woo me! You know me, stroke my ego and I’m yours forever.”

 

“Hmph. I’m not going to give you the answer.  Ask yourself this. Why did you say no?”

 

Rodimus was not expecting that question.  But he definitely had an answer. “Because I realized you were a dictator who could care less about the bots he wanted to empower?”

 

Megatron lost composure for a second, eyes glinting dangerously, in a way that Rodimus had not seen in a long time.  “Hmm...let me get back to work Rodimus. At least one of us is trying.” Megatron went back to his datapad, Rodimus totally forgotten.

 

He couldn’t believe it.  Did Megatron really think that in those days, he gave a scrap about anyone?  He was on this journey because of his actions! Why did he have to act like he cared so much about them?

“...At least I tried.  To find a different way.  Yeah, I can’t be the grand planner Magnus wants me to be, but I try to think of others.  When I don’t, well...that’s when I see myself as a Decepticon.” 

 

Primus, did he say that out loud? Rodimus kept his eyes on Megatron, waiting to see if there was any change in Megatron.  There wasn’t...until a few moments later.

 

“Right.  Well, what have you come up with so far strategy-wise?” Megatron looked at him, with something like...well, no emotion Rodimus could describe, he had never been on the receiving end of it.

 

“Oh, you would not believe the excellence of my plans. Work worthy of the Captain, that’s for sure.”

 

“Hmph. We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hot Rod was brought to Megatron as a potential recruit for the Decepticons and like, I feel this has crossed both of their minds at least once. Rodimus, of course brings it up because what else is he going to do while strategizing with his co-captain? Also, this really could not go into more depth, but I tried to capture it without being heavy-handed, yeah?


	3. Drift - Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Drift: Empire of Stone

Drift - Wake  
  
There were times when he came back online that Drift could not recall anything. The place, the time, his name...all forgotten. It was brief, fleeting and everything would come back to him eventually.  
  
He didn’t know why this would happen; likely something to do with his past actions. Ratchet had offered to take a look, but Drift gently turned him down. It didn’t harm him, and it only happened every so often.  
  
He found that when it first started, he was more alarmed, and panicked. When he went under the name Deadlock, those moments usually led to confused violence towards whoever was unfortunate enough to be nearby. With the Circle of Light, he learned techniques to help ground himself.  
  
By the time he boarded the Lost Light, these moments were far and few between, and no one knew. When he was…thrown off the ship, he turned to the meditation he had learned.  
  
But now, he was no longer traveling solo. Coming back online, especially during those times he couldn’t remember, he was never alone.  
  
“Drift, focus.” A pair of familiar hands touched him. Why were they familiar? And the voice was...patient. Tired, grumpy, patient and...fond.  
  
“You mean, me?”  
  
“Yeah. We’re safe, Drift. Just focus on your surroundings, okay?”  
  
“Okay, right....Ratchet.” And the Autobot known as Drift was glad to have his companion by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real with y'all, I have grown fond of Dratchet (still love Driftrod though), and I love the affection they have for each other. So, kept the story nice and simple!


	4. Ratchet - Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Time

Ratchet - Handle

 

He could do this, damn it!  He’d been in the middle of some of the worst battles during the war between Autobots and Decepticons, and this...this was nothing.  Yes, the hands were new (well, new to him), and yes, he knew he had to practice to adjust….but what had he actually been thinking when he agreed to this?

 

“Be careful how you handle it!” came a voice from behind.

 

Oh, he definitely should not have agreed to this.  Possibly one of the worst decisions he had made, honestly.

 

_ BZZT _

 

A bright red glow and a loud annoying sound were almost as horrible as watching the small bone fall back into the hole it was in.

 

“Swerve, before you say anything...think very carefully about saying it in front of your medic.”

 

“Uh….need a drink?”

 

“Desperately.”

 

Where did Swerve even find this Earth game anyway?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is really dumb; I wanted to do a thoughtful reflection, but then I was like....Ratchet should have a fun story!  
> And then I couldn't even think of anything remotely fun. Maybe one day I'll plot the initial heist idea I had...
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, timeline-wise, this is after the Ratchet Hands saga.


	5. Megatron - Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Times and Reflections

Megatron - Bury

 

What was he trying to do here?  

 

All Megatron could see from the position he was standing at were flowers.  The blue spark energy of the dead that would not be buried, no matter what he did, no matter who he saved.

 

And it’s not as if the things he did and the beings he saved were done from a place of atonement, at least as far as the members of the Lost Light were concerned.  

 

As he walked through the ship, everyday, all he saw were Autobots looking at him, looking at the Decepticon who had been the reason that they would never see their Sparkmates, Amica Endura, Conjunx Endura, and companions again.  

 

And Megatron would bury the urge to defend, the urge to acknowledge that he knew he was responsible in some capacity.  But it was better (for whom?) to not say anything at all.

 

It was hard to bury those feelings when they were right in front of him.

 

He eventually found his way back  to the Necrobot’s fortress. He did not feel he had the right to feel guilt in the presence of all those spark remnants.  They deserved better than anything he could say.


End file.
